U.S. Pat. No. 307,722 to Klemroth discloses a bolt A with longitudinal channel D running through the crest of the threads. The nut has a tine extending above a flat end surface of the nut. The tine pops into and out of channel D. U.S. Pat. No. 591,062 to Smith discloses a bolt with a longitudinal channel which enables a chisel to be placed in a slot in a nut block and further to stop rotation of the bolt with respect to the block. U.S. Pat. No. 1,088,892 to Foreman discloses a screw with a longitudinal channel extending through the threads of the bolt. The tine is located outside of the nut threads.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,136,310 to Burnett discloses small notches cut in the top of the crest of the bolt threads. The notches define radially aligned surfaces. A flexible tine in the interior of the nut moves in and out of the small notches. The tine is inserted in a tangential cavity in the nut. U.S. Pat. No. 1,211,194 to Lang discloses what appears to be a bolt with longitudinal channels on its threads. A sheet steel spring is wrapped around an exterior portion of the nut and a portion of the spring is generally radially inserted through the nut to lock into the bolt channels. U.S. Pat. No. 1,226,143 to Stubblefield et al. discloses a bolt with longitudinal channels having a somewhat radial surface and an angularly disposed surface. The nut has an annular groove or recess on one end face thereof. A semi-circular member fits within the groove. One end of the semi-circular member defines a tangentially oriented tine that pops into and out of the bolt channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,245,362 to Lynch discloses a bolt with a single, offset bolt thread crest which catches on a cut-out in the nut. U.S. Pat. No. 1,278,028 to Savory et al. discloses a bolt with a longitudinal channel and tines in a nut which are mounted in an internally located groove. The internal groove has a single radial dimension. U.S. Pat. No. 1,465,148 to Rosenberg discloses a bolt with a longitudinal channel through the thread crest. No nut is shown. U.S. Pat. No. 1,703,947 to Nation discloses a bolt with several longitudinal channels. A single tine is located at an interior position in the nut. The tine in the nut has a terminal end that is radially moved inward based upon the position of a locking cam. The locking cam biases the terminal end of the tine towards the notches in the bolt. The locking cam extends radially through the nut. U.S. Pat. No. 2,232,336 to Meersteiner discloses a bolt with a longitudinal channel. No nut is shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,301,181 to Ilsemann discloses non-load bearing or carrying faces of most of the bolt threads which are deformed and which carry locking projections. Locking projections on a plurality of bolt threads are adapted to engage nut threads and compensate for the clearances in the assembly to align and frictionally lock the nut and bolt together. The non-load carrying faces of each bolt thread include two annular series of spaced, rounded projections. The surfaces of the projections are substantially rounded. Bolt projections force the load bearing surface of the bolt against the load bearing surfaces of the nut. U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,645 to Baumle discloses a bolt with longitudinal channels. No nut is shown. U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,257 to Sample discloses a bolt with longitudinal channels. Springy tines are mounted at one end of the nut and the tines flip in and out of channels. The tines are sheared from the threads on the nut. Accordingly, there is no space radially behind the tines when the tine is fully compressed by the crest on the bolt thread.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,390 to Stevens discloses bolts which appear to have longitudinal channels through the threads. A plurality of radially inward pointed teeth on the nut provide locking for the combination. U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,746 to Walton discloses that each crest of each thread on the bolt has a gouged out portion. These portions, when aligned, are similar to a longitudinal channel. No nut is disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,717 to Orlomoski discloses threads on a bolt which include two outwardly directed prongs. The prongs flex inward when the bolt is screwed onto a nut. The sliced away wedge or prongs do not have a narrow mouth and a deep throat. No nut is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,757 to Wright discloses a nut with a bore having a triangular cross-sectional dimension. U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,575 to Ollis et al. discloses a thread on each bolt with a plurality of ridges forming wedge surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,899 to Stewart discloses a top of each crest of the bolt thread having a slice and a prong protruding therefrom. The prong fits within a cut-out depression in the root of the nut thread. The cut-outs at the root of the threads do not appear to be radially aligned. U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,731 to Taber discloses a root of the nut with a cut-out and the bolt having a plurality of wedges which fit within the nut cut-out.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,703 to Wing discloses a nut with a bore with an imperfect, non-symmetrical cross-sectional aspect. U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,208 to Kaiser et al. discloses a bolt with a longitudinal channel through the threads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,342 to Stencel discloses a bolt with a longitudinal channel into which snaps inwardly biased wings from a nut insert. The nut insert has a radially extending top flange (similar to a hat ring) and is formed as an elongated cylinder which fits within a cylindrical end bore in the nut. The wings from the insert protrude inwardly at an angle, tangentially inward towards the bolt's axial centerline. The wings are pressed inward from the elongated cylinder of the nut insert. The terminal end of the wings lock into axial or longitudinal grooves running through the bolt thread. The nut insert is keyed to a certain position on the nut by a key-tab and a complementary lockway.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,468 to DiStasio discloses a bolt having one or more longitudinal channels through the bolt threads. The nut has one or more tines which cooperate with the channels to prevent counter-rotation of the bolt with respect to the nut. The tine or tines define a narrow mouth leading to a wider throat behind the tine such that the mouth and throat enable the tine to flex therein while the bolt threads radially move the tine back and forth during one-way rotation of the bolt with respect to the nut.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,208,210 to Purcell discloses a locking nut with tangential slot within which is disposed a spring pawl. The terminal end of the pawl interacts with a spiral groove through the bolt thread.
U.S. Pat. No. 827,289 to Bowers discloses a generally circular insert having a key end, fitted into a radial keyway in the nut, and a tine terminal end which cooperates with a longitudinal or axial groove on the bolt thread.
U.S. Pat. No. 589,599 to Hardy discloses a semi-circular nut insert with a generally radially aligned tine. The tine locks into a longitudinal groove in the bolt thread. A space is provided radially behind the tine to permit the tine to flex inboard and outboard as the tine moves into and out of the longitudinal groove on the bolt thread.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,378 to Van Der Drift discloses a nut insert which is flat punched to define a series of circumferential tines. The insert has a cut-out region radially behind each tine. The terminal end of each tine falls into a recess at the bottom of the root of the bolt thread. The nut insert is captured in a recess at an end face of the nut.
U.K. Patent Publication No. 142,748 to Thibert discloses a semi-circular nut insert having a tangentially oriented locking tine. The tine moves tangentially, not radially, when the tine drops into and moves out of the longitudinal groove in the bolt thread.
U.K. Patent Publication No. 662,298 to Simmonds a swagged nut insert.